Beso de buenas noches
by RuzuChan Poly
Summary: Si lo beso no se dará cuenta. Entrecierro los ojos bajando lentamente mi rostro hacia el suyo. Oh, Marcos. Su respiración choca con la mía, estoy tan nerviosa, pero él no se dará cuenta. No lo hará. ONE-SHOT (STARCO)


**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Título:** Beso de buenas noches

 **Pareja:** Star y Marco. (Starco)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** _Si lo beso no se dará cuenta._ Entrecierro los ojos bajando lentamente mi rostro hacia el suyo. Oh, Marcos. Su respiración choca con la mía, estoy tan nerviosa, pero él no se dará cuenta. No lo hará.

 **Advertencia:** -

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 **Nota:** Star es una loquilla.

* * *

 **Beso de buenas noches**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tomo el caramelo entre mis manos y voy hacia su cuarto. Entro, me acerco lentamente hacia su cama, delineó con la mirada su rostro lleno de paz; me encanta. Ya había pasado varias veces, Marco se va a dormir y yo voy a escondidas en media noche a observarlo. ¿Suena algo tétrico? No, solo quiero cuidarlo, ¿de qué? supongo que de las pesadillas. Sonrió de lado, que respuesta más tonto pude darme a mí misma. Frunce el ceño en señal de que va a despertarse, debo irme pero no quiero. Las comisuras de sus labios se abren levemente haciendo que quiera hacer realidad una de mis fantasías. _¿Lo beso o no?_

Respiro aliviada ya que sigue disfrutando de su sueño, me quedo idiotizada observando su rostro, de nuevo. Su piel trigueña, ese lunar tan encantador y sus… labios. ¡Pero que quiero besarlo! No debo, si se entera puede que me odie. _Oh, Marcos, me gustas tanto_ _pero yo no a t_ i. Sonrió al verlo tan calmado, acerco mi mano hacia su cabellera, lo acaricio un poco antes de disponerme a regresar a mi cuarto.

 _Me gustas._

Sonrió una vez más y camino hacia la puerta.

-Star…

Mi corazón se detiene, estoy muerta. Ya se dio cuenta, pero que tonta que soy, si siempre hago mucho ruido. Volteo lentamente pensando lo peor. Me ha visto y ahora hará preguntas de por qué rayos estoy en su cuarto a media noche.

Sigue dormido. Mi corazón se acelera, ahora está más agitado que cuando creí que me había descubierto pero no. Él ha dicho mi nombre en sueños. Me sonrojo. Me acerco nuevamente para cerciorarme si no ha sido mi imaginación.

-Star… -susurra suavemente.

 _Si lo beso no se dará cuenta._ Entrecierro los ojos bajando lentamente mi rostro hacia el suyo. Oh, Marcos. Su respiración choca con la mía, estoy tan nerviosa, pero él no se dará cuenta. No lo hará. Junto mis labios. Solo tengo una palabra para definir este acto, delicioso. Sus labios son tan suaves que me enloquecen, los muevo lentamente sintiéndolo más mío. Tengo que apartarme porque se despertara. Pero no quiero, y no lo haré. Aumento el ritmo pero ahora con mi lengua saboreo sus labios, es un delicioso dulce al que quiero seguir probando. Lo siento suspirar y eso me encanta, rozo con mi lengua sus dientes queriendo que me den paso a su lengua…

Tengo que irme.

No creo que pueda parar he querido besarlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no solo besarlo. Uno más y me aparto de él. Sonrió agradecida de que aún no se haya despertado.

-Me gustas. –le susurro. Me voy antes de que me descubra. Sin darme cuenta he dejado el caramelo cerca de su almohada.

…

Lista para ir a la escuela, hoy estoy que irradio felicidad. Bese a mi mejor amigo, bese a Marco. Bueno él ni enterado pero no importa. Tomo mi mochila, bajo las escaleras mientras tarareo una canción. Los padres de Marcos me saludan efusivamente como siempre, como yo.

-¿Y Marcos? –pregunto.

-Ahí baja.

Me sonrojo al recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior, pero me alivia saber que no se enterara. Marcos me mira y sonríe dulcemente. Yo también lo hago. _Te bese y no te diste cuenta_. En camino a la escuela Marco está algo ido, camina serio y pensante, no sé lo que le pasa. Suspiro, sigue con la mirada baja. Acaso… Naaaa, me lo hubiera dicho. O no.

-Star. –se para en medio camino. –Fuiste tú, ¿no es así? –me sonríe jocoso.

-¿Yo qué…?

 _Ay no._ No sé lo que quiere decir. En realidad sí, ya sabe lo del beso. Que otra cosa sería. Enredo mis manos, nerviosa, jugueteo con ellos sin saber que decir. Me sigue mostrando esa bella sonrisa. Bueno que se entere, no sé qué hare cuando me rechace pero al menos quiero hacer algo antes de que me odie. Me acerco velozmente para darle un beso en los labios.

-Sí, está bien, entre a tu cuarto y te bese. Lo siento. –cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué?

-Que fui yo quien…

-Star yo… me refería al caramelo… que encontré… -ríe nervioso. Su rostro está muy rojo, pero no tanto como el mío.

 _¡Tierra trágame! ¡Universo desaparéceme! ¡Quiero morir!_

-¿Caramelo…? ¿Te referías al… ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –grito y me voy corriendo.

-¡Star espera!

Corro sin para hasta llegar a la escuela, Marcos me alcanza y se para enfrente de mí. No puedo ni mirarlo, que vergüenza.

-¿Me besaste?

-Sí. –respondo suavemente. –Pe-pe-ro so-solo pas-so… -ni siquiera puedo formular bien las palabras.

No me di cuenta pero el rostro de Marco estaba tan cerca de mí que parecía que me iba a… besar. Como anoche el beso fue delicicoso. Estoy segura que los demás nos observan, no importa.

-Cuando vayas a besarme por favor quiero estar consciente.

Asiento con la cabeza, me ofrece su mano, la tomo con mucho gusto y entramos a la escuela. Hoy será un magnifico día.

* * *

 **Este one-shot se me ocurrio de la nada, estaba escribiendo el cap. de otros de mis fics y dije: _Me gusta el Starco._ Y lo escribi, solo un one-shot porque si hago un fic con varios capítulos atrasaría a los otros. xD Tengo que dejar esa maña de escribir historias nuevas sin antes terminar otras.**

 **Dejen sus reviews si les gusto, y si no por favor no me tiren tomates, soy muy sensible. xD**


End file.
